Demon gets what demon wants
by gundamseeddestiny
Summary: inuyasha inner demong takes over and gets what he wants. not good at summaries. first story plz be nice. Rated m for lemons, maybe mild rape not sure yet, in chapter 2. plz review and give me feedback so that i can improve
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything. **

**Summary: Inuyasha turns into a full demon and finally gets what he wants.**

"_Italic" = inner thoughts_

"_**italic and bold" = Inuyasha inner demon talking or inner demon thoughts**_

This is my first story so please be nice

**Demon gets what Demon Wants  
**

It was the first night of spring in Feudal Japan. The snow that once had covered the village near the bone eaters well no was replaced with lush green grass. Winter had come and gone now it was time for spring. Flowers were blooming, birds were chirping, and mating season was starting. The villagers were happy that spring had finally come. Demons were looking for mates, men were looking for prospective wives, and married couples were getting ready for baby making season. Love was in the air. But for one half demon spring didn't bring joy but sadness.

Inuyasha sat in his favorite tree sulking trying to fight the conflicting thoughts in his head between himself and his inner demon. He had purposely started a fight with kagome to get her to return to her own time. He realized that with mating season starting he will have a hard time from making her his mate.

"_**You had to send her back didn't ya. You stupid hanyou. With Sango, Miroku and Shippo gone for a week to Miroku's master house we could have mated with her and already had her with pup. But Noooooooooo your dumb tail chickened out like a pussy so now we are here while everybody else is getting their freak on."**_

"_Shut up! I will not force Kagome to be my mate. She can never love me. I'm a filthy half-breed. Plus she deserves someone from her own time like that guy Hobo, Hoko, haiku, or whatever his name is. Mating season is for a couple of months. We can get through it and after that all will be ok. Besides I could never force kagome to leave her family for me. Or have you forgotten my inner demon that dog demons mate for life."_

"_**Of Course I haven't forgotten you rotten bastard but unlike you I don't have such high moral standards or the restraints to not mate with the women we Love during the whole time of mating season. Or would you rather her mate with Kouga."**_

"_You idiot as long as I'm breathing Kouga will never mate with Kagome, I will kill him before he gets his little dick anywhere near her."_

"_**So its settle then we will mate with Kagome. Well rather I will mate with her and you will enjoy the benefits afterwards.**__"_

"_Wait…Wait…….Wait…You can't do that, stoppppp……."_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha

Rated M for lemons

Pease review

Chapter 2

Back in Present Day Japan Kagome sat at her desk trying to cool off more ways then one. Although winter was gone spring brought with it a warm front that pushed degrees up in the hundreds. Causing the young miko to sit under the fan to try to chill out. She left feudal Japan after Inuyasha had complained that the box lunches she made for them were disgusting. She had put her sweet, blood and love into the lunches and what did she get nun but insults from him. After sitting him more times then she can count she storm off toward the bone eaters well retuning to her time. Only to return to her time to release that her family had decided that was heat was too much for them so they went to Alaska for a vacation.

"**Why does he never appreciate anything I do for him? I bet if Kikyo had made them lunch he wouldn't have insulted her cooking. Who am I kidding He could never love me. He still loves Kikyo." ** Kagome rage had turned to tears. She went to her bed and sobbed into her pillow not realizing that she was not alone.

Back in feudal Japan Inuyasha inner demon had came out to claim his mate. His eyes turned blood shot red, his claws grew three inches, his fangs got longer, and a pair of strikes grew on each side of his face. After he was done transforming he jumped down the Bone eater's well. Once on the other side he realized that Kagome's was all alone. Her family scent was old and stale telling him they had left some time ago.

"**Perfect, Now I can fuck my bitch without any interruptions,"** Demon Inuyasha said.

As he got closer he could smell the salt coming from Kagome's tears.

He thought to himself I don't know why she crying but once I'm done fucking she won't feel like crying.

He jumped to her window and landing with a soft thud on her floor. She didn't hear him. He realized that he should comfort his would be mate but he couldn't take any chances.

"**I would try to soothe her, but I if I do I risk the chance of the hanyou taking over his body again which would surely ruin my chances of making Kagome our mate."**

Demon Inuyasha pushing back his guilt silently walked over to Kagome. He picked up Kagome and pushed her to the wall.

Kagome gasped. **"What the hell is going on"** She turned around to look her attacker in the face when she saw that it was Inuyasha in his full demon form. **"Inuyasha,"** she whispered **"What do you want"**

"**I want to Fuck you bitch, that what I want,"** yelled Demon Inuyasha.

Before kagome could run down the stairs Inuyasha had her pinned against the walls. His claws under her skirt massaging her womanhood while he licked her neck. Kagome continued to thrust under him but he was to strong.

Despite the fact that she was getting raped Kagome couldn't help but be happy that she was getting raped by Inuyasha. Her mind turned into mush as Demon Inuyasha slipped two fingers into her hitting her sweet spot with each thrust.

She could do nothing but moan. **"Faster, faster,"** she whimpered. Inuyasha increased the speed at which he was finger fucking kagome to the point where she went limp in his arms. He could feel her about to explode so he pulled his finger out. Kagome moaned but Inuyasha ignore her. He tore open her shirt to let loose the huge melons that had been asking for freedom. Her D cup nipples were straining against her lace bra begging to be sucked. He lowered his mouth to her chest and ripped the bra off her with one bite. Before she knew it he had her right nipple n his mouth while he massaged the other. Kagome gasped as he suck harder, biting the growing bud. She wrapped her legs around him while trying to get a tight grip on his shoulders so he can take more of her in his mouth. Demon Inuyasha noticed this and said, **"hmmmmmmmmmm my mate like this don't you bitch."**

All Kagome could do was nod her approval the passion causing her to be unable to speak. After getting done with the right nipple he turned his attention to her left nipple. **"Mine, Mine, all mine, no other man will ever enjoy the pleasure of your flesh but me, do you hear me my bitch? Do you get what I'm telling you; from this night own you will be my mate".** At hearing the word mate Kagome eyes shot open. She realized what she was doing. She knew Inuyasha would regret this tomorrow if she continued what she was doing She had to stopped this. **"Stop, stop, please,"** cried Kagome. Demon Inuyasha was still assaulting her left nipple but he growled out **"why".**

**You have to stop right now I can't do this Inuyasha doesn't want me as a mate. He loves Kikyo."** **"Shut up Bitch,"** growled Demon Inuyasha he hitched Kagome up higher holding her up with one hand while removing his pants he positioned his manhood in her opening. **"Bitch this may hurt a little bit"** With one thrust he broke her barrier. Kagome let out a piercing scream. Demon Inuyasha stood still. The room got quiet. All you could hear was Kagome's quiet sobs. After 5 minutes Demon Inuyasha started to slowly move in and out of her. Kagome couldn't hold back no more. She knew that Inuyasha was going to be upset tomorrow but right now her body was calling out for the pleasure she craved. Kagome began to moan.

"**Please faster, harder,"** she had retorted to begging. Demon Inuyasha picked up the pace pumping in and out of her at demon speed. Kagome tried to match her thrust with his but she barely managed to keep up. **"Yes, Yes, more, harder,"** Kagome screamed. Demon Inuyasha felt her inner walls tightening on his shift he knew her release was near, he started massaging her sweet spot again. **"Cum with me Kagome, Cum for me baby"** As Kagome went into her first orgasm Demon Inuyasha bit into her neck as he released his seed into her belly. Kagome went limp into his arms. **"Stupid bitch your mine, all mine. Now neither Kouga nor that Hobo guy can ever touch you. We are mated for life. And before you go on about how Inuyasha love Kikyo and all that shit, let me tell you that you're wrong. That stupid hanyou loves you and only you but was too much of a pussy to make you his mate so I did."** **"Really,"** Kagome said. Kagome began to cry at hearing that Inuyasha loved her and not Kikyo. Slowly Inuyasha transformed back into his hanyou self. He had seen the whole thing. He looked down at his mate's face, and cupped her cheek. **"Yes, really. Kagome I love you and only you. Kikyo is my past, but you are my future."** Kagome looked into Inuyasha face and said **"I love you."** They passionately kissed each other. After about four minutes they had to come up for air. **"Inuyasha as much as I loved having sex with your demon self I would love it even better to make love with my hanyou."** Inuyasha doggy ears flickered with anticipation as round two begun.

As the night progresses Kagome and Inuyasha made love 6 times, by morning they were both exhausted. Kagome lay beneath Inuyasha on the bed. Their legs entwined with the covers while Inuyasha arms pulled her closer to his chest. Kagome was the first to drift off to sleep. Inuyasha called for his demon. **"Demon Demon, are you there"**

"**What you want half breed,"** growled the demon. **"I just want to thank you. Without you I would have never gotten Kagome."** The Demon Just smiled and said, **"Demon gets what Demon wants."**

The End. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me if what I should improve on. This was my first time writing a lemon so I don't think I did a good job.


End file.
